Obrońca
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego za zgoda autorki. Spojler do 3x01 Merlin BBC; Aluzje slash Marlin/Arthur.


**Autor:** LadyFromPoland  
><strong>Tytuł:<strong> "Protector"  
><strong>Link do oryginału:<strong> www. fanfiction. net/s/6321229/1/  
><strong>Zgoda na tłumaczenie:<strong> Jest  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> chupa-Chak  
><strong>Ostrzeżenie:<strong> spojler do 3x01; aluzje slash Artur/Merlin  
><strong>Notka od autora:<strong>Pomyślałam sobie, że scena, w której Merlin rozmawia z Morgause może być troszkę inna. Oto wynik!

* * *

><p>Merlin leżał na ziemi, czując pod sobą liście. Po chwili słodkiej nieświadomości odważył się otworzyć oczy. Było już rano i leniwe promienie słońca przedzierały się między gałęziami drzew. Nagle w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się dwie nieznane mu, przysłonięte kapturami twarze. Mężczyźni chwycili go za ramiona i podciągnęli do klęku. W tym momencie Merlin zdał sobie sprawę, że jest skuty łańcuchem. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył kolejną osobę. To była Morgause – długowłosa blondynka z chłodnymi, brązowymi oczami.<br>— Zadziwiasz mnie, Merlinie — powiedziała spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie. — Dlaczego skromny sługa stale ryzykuje wszystko dla Artura i Camelotu? — zapytała kobieta, utrzymując opanowany ton głosu. Merlin odwrócił od niej wzrok, myśląc gorączkowo, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że znalazł się w potrzasku i wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Był taki głupi, sądząc, że Morgana go nie zauważy. — Znasz odpowiedź, ale nic nie mówisz... Dlaczego? — Morgause się nie poddawała. — Daj spokój... stale narażasz swoje życie — powiedziała, okrążając go. W następnej chwili kucnęła, by uważnie przyjrzeć się twarzy Merlina. — Musi być jakiś powód — ściszyła głos.  
>Chłopak nadal unikał jej wzroku.<br>— Wierzę w uczciwość i sprawiedliwość tego kraju — zdecydował się ostatecznie powiedzieć.  
>— I myślisz, że Artur ci to zagwarantuje? — zapytała go.<br>— Wiem to — sprostował. I nie kłamał. Naprawdę wierzył, że Artur będzie wspaniałym królem. Nie byłby przy nim, gdyby miało być inaczej.  
>Czarownica uniosła brwi.<br>— I co wtedy? — zapytała, podnosząc się, i spojrzała w dół na chłopaka. — Myślisz, że zostaniesz doceniony, Merlinie. O to chodzi? — Nadal nie rozumiała prawdy. Mimo swojego kiepskiego położenia, czarodziej poczuł się nieco lepiej. Kobieta nie znała żadnego z jego sekretów. — To wszystko po to, byś pewnego dnia mógł zostać sługą króla? — kontynuowała domysły Morgause. Merlin nie odzywał się, nie chcąc jej niczego ułatwiać. Kobieta zmrużyła oczy. — Nie... jest coś więcej... — stwierdziła cicho. Chłopak stał się bardziej nerwowy. Wiedziała, że ma jakiś sekret i chciała się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. — Czegoś mi nie mówisz, prawda? — Była bardzo uparta i w innej sytuacji pewnie byłoby to nawet nieco zabawne.  
>Merlin ośmielił się spojrzeć jej bezpośrednio w twarz.<br>— Powiedziałem ci — rzekł z trudem. To był jego błąd.  
>— Dobrze... — Morgause uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i serce Merlina stanęło. Jej oczy promieniały jakimś dziwnym światłem, ale to nie była jej magia. Zrozumiała. — Kto by pomyślał...? — Merlin był bledszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie wiedział, który sekret odkryła, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Wiedźma mogła wykorzystać każdy z nich. — Kochasz go... — szepnęła. — Widzę to wypisane na twojej twarzy. To takie oczywiste — zaśmiała się krótko — i wszystko wyjaśnia. — Czarodziej spuścił wzrok. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. To była prawda i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Nawet ci dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni byli teraz świadomi jego uczuć do księcia Camelotu. — Biedny chłopiec... — szydziła — jesteś tak lojalny człowiekowi, który nigdy nie odwzajemni twojej miłości.<br>Kilka łez spadło z oczu Merlina. Zawsze wiedział, że to była prawda, ale usłyszenie tego z jej ust, sprawiło mu ból większy niż cokolwiek innego.  
>— To nie ma znaczenia — wyszeptał po chwili ciszy. — Wierzę w Artura i to się nigdy nie zmieni.<br>Morgause popatrzyła na niego z uwagą.  
>— Masz rację — powiedziała w końcu — to już nie ma znaczenia. — Westchnęła. — Wiesz co, Merlinie? — Czarodziej spojrzał na nią. — Okażę ci miłosierdzie... — Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. To było do niej niepodobne. Jednakże wiedział, że musi być jakieś ale. — Zabiję cię, więc nie będziesz już musiał dłużej czuć tego bólu — uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Nikt, nigdy nie dowie się o twoich uczuciach. Masz moje słowo. Możesz zabrać swój sekret do grobu. — Merlin nie bał się śmierci. Martwił się tylko o Artura i o to jak młody Pendragon poradzi sobie bez jego ochrony. Był też smutny, ponieważ już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy swojego księcia. Usłyszał jak wiedźma szepcze jakieś zaklęcie i poczuł, że łańcuchy zaciskają się boleśnie na jego ciele. — Próbowałeś otruć jednego z moich — powiedziała, patrząc Merlinowi prosto w oczy. — Pożałujesz tego.<br>Morgause i jej towarzysze oddalili się, pozostawiając chłopaka skutego łańcuchem, samego w lesie pełnym czarów i niebezpiecznych stworów.


End file.
